Back Where we belong outtake : Goddamit
by ptirobo
Summary: Set during the 16th Chapter of BWWB - Bea and Puck's dynamic changes … for the best ?


Hi everybody !

I really am sorry for such a long delay, but Life got in the way (that bitch !)

Here is just a little out-take from the last chapter, to make the wait bearable, about my second favorite couple : the beginning of Puckea !

I'm not giving up on Back Where We Belong, I just want to respect my idea for the whole thing …

I realize that most of the people who like « Back where we belong » do it for Klaine, so all the Puckea scenes will be outtakes, or maybe a side-story, I don't know yet (let me know what you think in your reviews *see what I did there ?*)

I'm using some of the stuff I wrote in the actual Chapter 16, but I'm putting it in italics, okay ?

Naturally, the usual disclaimer is on : Puck and other ND members / Warblers are not mine, nor the songs I use at will in my stories (oh god I wish !)

Bea and Hedwige are all mine though, do you hear me ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Back where we belong out-take : Kiss That Girl**_

_First to come out of the car, Bea's costume provoked mostly amazed laughter among the assembled teens – with one notable silent awe – as the girl had picked a Devil costume, complete with horns, tail and pitch fork and, Kurt noticed as she came closer, red and black make-up. The tight black bodice and pants didn't leave much to the imagination, but most of the assembly thought she looked more 'cute' than anything else._

Puck's brain seemed to have left the building at the sight. He knew that Bea was hot, but da-yum, did she have to look so … appetizing ?

Looking around to make sure that nobody had witnessed his momentary guppy impression, Puck noticed one other guy who seemed to be in shock as well, one of the Gargglers ? The guy was tall, and somehow handsome, Puck admitted to himself, if you were into the dark and brooding type, that is.

However, he felt like the teddy bear outfit was a tad – hear, completely – unsexyfying.

Before he could make a move, Broody Carebear had joined Bea and started to chat with her, his eyes roaming over her tightly covered backside whenever she looked away.

The guy might have been a private schoolboy, but he definitely had less than dapper thoughts, and it didn't sit well with Puck, jealousy aside.

_The jock wasted no time in getting closer to the pair, listening closely to the prep boy's attempts and ready to intervene if it appeared necessary._

"Hey, Bea, looking good" Thad drawled, obviously trying to sound smooth and casual. "How is life at McKinley ? God knows your classmates cannot be too agreeable to be around …"

Puck had to swallow his laughter at the look Bea gave the taller boy from over her glasses : if anything, it was a good rendition of the look he often gave to Finn, when his best friend was being particularly stupid.

"You know Thad, they're actually very nice to be around, when you get to know them" she answered, her voice a little icy, and her eyes quickly sliding to him, before she added with an overly sweet smile "And if I may, the bear costume is … interesting ?".

Leaving the Warbler to stand by himself in the middle of the road, she dove to the side to knock on a door.

Puck let out a sigh of relief : obviously, the prep boy was not well equipped to deal with a girl like Anderson.

Too much for him to handle, poor boy …

The Halloween cowboy let out a snicker before jogging to catch up with the rest of the gang, his mind put at rest for the time being, his snickers turning into an howl of laughter when he turned his head one more time and saw the Warbler assaulted by a group of kids trying to play with the costume's tail and petting him like he was an actual overgrown toy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Anderson's house, Puck had gotten rid of most of his costume, keeping only his undershirt – white, clean, and most importantly, tight over his muscles– and his jeans, leaving the hat, the vest and the scarf-thingy behind the couch with his guitar.

Looking around to locate the drink station, he took advantage of the low lights to gently smile in Bea's direction as she came down the stairs in a more casual outfit, an over-sized hoodie covering the black tight pants up to mid-thigh, her feet bare and the make-up mostly gone from her face. She had never looked so young, so … fragile, and he tried to shut up the voice screaming in his head to go and scoop her in his arms.

_Puck chose to remain sober, even though he was the one providing the beverages in the first place. When Finn – designated driver extraordinaire – asked his best friend why he avoided the booze, he gave him a half-smile before unknowingly quoting Kurt. "Can't afford to be sloppy – especially if she's not drinking either" he said quietly over the music, nodding in Bea's direction._

After a short while – maybe two or three songs coming up from the stereo -, the birthday boy and Hummel disappeared up the stairs, and Puck somehow managed to avoid making any lewd comment by shooing Santana from the makeshift bar : the girl might have a gift with tequila, but she had to stop trying to mix things like a freaking blender.

By this point, it was clear that Bea, Finn and himself were the only sober ones, and he found that watching his friends getting tipsier and tipsier was a very entertaining way to spend an evening.

Especially when Rachel yelled at Finn to stop the stereo so that she could "provide the proper kind of entertainment", concluded with a loud sound that was anything but ladylike.

How the midget girl managed to still sing in tune while drunk out of her mind, that was a particularly puzzling mystery to Puck, but he pushed it to a corner of his mind with a whole bunch of question – how did Finn stand to break his neck to kiss her, and how did they all stand her very presence, for example – when he caught the bushy tail of the alert dog passing by the door leading to the garden, most likely to follow her owner.

"Who leaves her own birthday party ?", he mused, following her to find out if the girl who had taken residence in his brain was alright.

Once out in the garden, the faint echo of the music playing in the house coming out, Puck thanked the moonlight that allowed him to see where he was walking, and more importantly, where Bea was. She was sitting Indian-style near the now-covered pool, her fingers playing with Hedwige's fur. Her glasses were pushed on top of her head, and once more, Puck was struck by how vulnerable she could look when she let her guard down.

Not wanting to startle her, he stepped on purpose on a twig, the cracking noise warning her that he was coming around. As predicted, her head snapped in his direction and a soft smile stretched her lips – a smile that he didn't dare to try to decipher.

Voicing his earlier question, Puck sat next to her, waiting for her answer.

Still smiling she cocked her head to the side. "The party was getting a bit loud for my taste. Plus, I needed to think about … stuff" she finished, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Stuff ?" he asked, unable and unwilling to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. "Wow, that's deep, Anderson, you're really a grown-up now".

"Oh, shut up, Noah" she replied, the smile growing on her face, her shoulder bumping with his in a gesture that was so comfortable … He couldn't help but return it, cocking his head to the side to mirror her position.

"You know, seriously, if you want to talk about it … I'm here, 'kay ?" he added, more seriously now. He could live with the idea of being her friend, if she didn't want anything else from him, and a good friend was supposed to be here for you, right ?

"I know" she whispered, something shifting in her eyes. "But what if I don't want to _talk_ about it ?"

The accent on "talk" didn't go unnoticed, but Puck was lost at its meaning, and he made a questioning sound, frowning slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting by the pool, Bea was still considering the truth that had slapped her in the face back at the hospital. The softer side of Puck she had seen there had really shook her deeply, and she needed some quiet to think about it, and about the feelings she had started to have for the seemingly bad boy. Playing with the strand of fur on Hedwige's shoulders, she allowed her mind to wander to fantasies in which the two of them were getting together. Just when her fantasy-self was about to deepen a kiss with fantasy-Puck, a crack came from behind her, and she turned to see who was disturbing her. However, her initial annoyance turned into happiness – and there was her definite answer – when she saw that it was the boy – man – boyman ? – currently taking over her mind.

"Why did you leave your own birthday party ?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her, looking sincerely curious.

Returning her gaze to the fabric covering the pool, she replied softly "The party was getting a bit loud for my taste." As if to prove her point, a particularly loud beat started to strum from the open garden door. "Plus, I needed to think about … " _you, what you could be, your lips, us _ "stuff" she finished lamely, feeling her cheeks heating up.

As could be expected, Puck teased her about her eloquence, before seriously putting himself out there for her, the friendliness in his words only betrayed by the look in his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to _talk_ about it ?" she asked softly, her eyes focusing on his parted lips. _What if I want to act on it ? What if I stopped over-thinking everything ?_

At the interrogative sound he made, clearly not following, she followed her instincts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as he was about to word his question, to push her to clarify her thoughts, two small, warm hands suddenly framed Puck's face, and his lips covered by soft ones.

Clearly, his brain has decided to take a holiday, or he had sniffed too much chlorine while cleaning pools, because there was no way that Bea fucking Anderson was kissing him in the moonlight !

But she was, and it was everything he had wished for and more. Oh, she was clearly less experimented in kissing that some of his previous conquests, but it was all so soft and delicate, and when Puck felt her starting to withdraw, he shook himself from the initial shock and pulled her in his arms, returning the kiss with all that he had.

As one of his hands held her against him, the other one went up to sneak up in her curls, angling her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

_Plus I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And everyother cheesy cliché_

_Yes I'm sweeped off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat._

_But theres really only one thing to say._

_God damn your beautiful to me,_

_Your everything, yeah thats beautiful_

_Yes to me_

He felt his heart actually skipping a beat when Bea let out a little moaning noise, her own hands latching on the back of his neck.

Keeping his hands where they were, he put his forehead against hers, and let out a shy chuckle.

"I guess we were both idiots ?" she asked first, her fingers lightly caressing his cheek.

"The best kind of idiots" he replied, pulling her even closer to him – if that was possible –, feeling her body flushed against him. "We still got it right in the end" he added, pecking her lips just because he could.

They remained silent for a while, before one of them – or both – realized that in essence, Bea was sitting in Puck's lap, and that had all the potential for a very uncomfortable situation.

With another light kiss, Bea stood up and gave Puck a hand to help him to his feet.

Putting his arm around her waist, the taller boy took advantage of his height to plant a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm not letting you go any time soon, you do realize that ?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm not going anywhere, you foolish boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On that note, the 17th chapter of "Back Where We Belong" should be up by the end of the week-end !**

**Hope you liked this development ;)**


End file.
